rewritten hannah potter rebel and saviour
by Law226
Summary: a rewritten version of hannah potter and her rebels.
1. chapter one fullchapter

hannah potter.

daughter to james and lily potter.

sister to jack potter the boy who lived.

except she didn't feel like part of that family, not since that fateful night 7 years ago and dumbledore had proclaimed jack as the boy who lived.

now the only family hannah had was her godfather sirius black and her uncle remus; the potters wouldnt let her go though and so she was trapped in potter mansion.

which brings us to her 8th birthday watching from the stairs as the pile of her brothers presents rose with each new guest that came through the door; she didn't have any. people had forgot she exsited and most of the time that was fine with her, but sometimes like on her birthday she wished she was noticed.

however if she took attention from her brother, who in her parents opinion could do no wrong and needed the attention more than she, she would be punished and locked away.

again.

hannah was waiting for uncle siri, he was brilliant and funny. he taught her things that her parents had thought wouldn't be important like self defense, magic, english, maths to name a few.

jack had started having magic lessons when they were 5 but they didnt think she should learning magic. it didn't help that every time she did accidental magic they thought jack had done it.

sirius was the only one who brought her presents which she kept safetly hidden under the floor boards of her room in the attic. other wise they would be given to jack unless he didn't like it.

uncle remus had been banned from the house because of his furry little problem and was classed too dangerous to be around the precious boy who lived, but when no one was watching siri would take her from the house and he, her and uncle remus would go out for the day.

so here she was waiting for sirius on the stairs as her brothers ego inflated even more.

then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped up whilst turning. there behind her was Nevile long-bottom, her only friend and fellow outcast.

nevile didn't like jack either, much to the horror of his parents.

he leaned forward and whispered "hey"

she nodded to him and they went up to her attic. they sat down on the rickety bed and both sighed in relief.

"i see things havent changed then" he stated.

hannah shook her head "it will never change, but at least i have sirius and remus"

"still i wish things were different"

"not really, if dumbledoreknew what we could do..."

they sighed in unison again.

then hannah got up and dove under bed and pried open the floor boards and pulled out a scrap book.

"whats that?"

"my book of ideas"

nevile got closer and peered over her shoulder at the beautiful drawing it was a village and everyone was smilling, they all looked healthy. on the other page next to it were full of scribbles. _everyone equal...no blood purity... rated by deeds not family...democracy._

"wow" he breathed "it looks beautiful"

"its how i see a perfect world, no one would be homeless, no one would suffer, everyone equal"

"and no blood purity extremist" nevile mumbled "its a shame this would never be possible"

"why not?, we have magic and we know what causes problems in our world; why not make our own"

"go on then, sell this new world to me"

the two had a laugh discussing their world and making plans untill there was a knock on the door and sirius walked in.

"siri" hannah smiled and went for a hug.

when they pulled apart he pulled out a parcle from his pocket and waved his wand over it.

the package grew into a broom and hannah ripped in to it. it turned out to be the hawk3000 the newest broom from America where the brooms are better made.

sirius smiled and then put a finger to his lips. "shhh dont let jack or your dad see that; happy birthday my cub"

then he left and went back down to the party to appease the other potters.

nevile followed saying he had only been allowed to come if he spent so time wih jack. it was sad what people had do to stay in contact with their friends.

so hannah stayed in her room and waited everything out and crepted down stairs when she heard the potters leave for their weekly meeting with the press.

once out in the garden she took to the sky on her new broom.

she was an excellentflyer when given the chance which was why she wasnt allowed to fly unless the potters were out. she always out shined jack and that upset him.

she enjoyed flying which was probably why she hadnt noticed when the potters had got back.

"hannah potter, just what do you think you are doing" james was stood with his arms crossed and a glare on his face. she flew down.

"where did you get that!" he snatched the broom out of her hands "you stole it didn't you!"

hannah shook her head, her hands clenched and shaking "sirius gave it to me"

this made james angrier he raised his hand and brought it down on her face, making her fall and land funny on her wrist. it cracked and hannah flinched from the pain.

james eyes softened but he was still angry "you stole it from jack"

hannah glared at potter. "how dare you. HOW DARE YOU" she screamed. she got to her feet grabbed the broom and dashed inside and all the way to her room.

she looked down at her left wrist, the bone looked funny and it really hurt. she felt tears come down her face.

she grabbed a quill and paper and wrote slowly and messily because of her hand

CODE RED then called an elf named bless and told her to deliver it to nevile long-bottom.

then she called racket, another house elf that absolutely loved her. she had him bandage her wrist and get everything from under the floor boards.

when that was done she heard yelling down stairs. "racket go see whats going on but dont get caught"

the elf nodded and went out the door. he came back and said that her brother was throwing a fit about her having a hawk3000 and james and jack were coming up.

"get me out of here" she grabbed her stuff and the elf hugged he middle and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

just as the door burst open.


	2. a whole new world

hannah and racket landed in a storage room in a pub. she told racket to go back and if he was asked about her to tell the truth. when the elf had gone she walked out of the store closet and into the bar.

nevile was waiting for her. when he saw her he ran up to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"what happened?" he asked concern in his voice.

"james hit me" she said hollowly "i cant believe he hit me" hannah was in shock, james had never raised a hand to her before he was more of a no-dinner-for-a-week kinda guy.

nevile looked angry but he pulled her into another hug.

"so what do we do, where are we going to stay?"

"come on where staying with a friend of mine, my parents dont know them because they are muggle"

nevile followed hannah out of the pub and down the street a turn left turn right and stop. the door was red with a lion door knocker.

they knocked on and the door opened by a boy with black curly hair, crystal blue eyes. he looked to be a few years older than them.

"hannah! what is it, whats happened?"

"we need a place to stay" she gave him he best puppy eyes and he was nodding when a woman came behind him.

"benjimen whos at the door?" her voice was soft and friendly and hannah felt longing and an ache that she shoved it down. "hannah is that you, oh its good to see you!" she hugged hannah before noticing nevile "and whose your friend, come in"

they were ushered in and pushed into chairs at the kitcbe kitchen table. thats when ben's mother noticed the bandage on her wrist.

Hannah sat through the mother hens fussing before telling them what had happened (minous a few details) and was offered a bed for a few days.

nevile and ben shared a room whilst hannah slept in the guest room.

it was gone midnight when nevile came to check on her to find her staring out the window and her shaking her head.

"what are we going to do, we can't stay here"

"i know" hannah didnt look at him but her voice trembled "we cant go to sirius, thats probably the first place they would look." she took a deep breath.

"you dont have to be here you know"

"i know but i know you have something great planned and i want to help you"

hannah smiled and then nodded "i do but it wont be easy"

"then it will be worth it


	3. going up in the world

after spending the night with ben and his mother hannah and nevile left for the streets of london.

you would think running away at the age of 8 everything would be difficult but it was so easy to get to London and put thier plan in to action.

with the magic they had been practicing since the age of 5 they set up a place in a busy street. hannah had stole a top hat from a store whilst nevile brought some sheets and stuff for their preformance with some money they had stolen from their parents

soon they were preforming magic and acrobatics and all sorts of tricks and by the end of the day they had collected £160.

with this money they brought a hotel room and some food.

what was left over was put aside. they were planning to get enough to buy some land and to build their own world. just like the drawing in hannahs note pad.

they carried on proforming in different areas around england going to new areas every two weeks untill one night when they where packing up they noticed a man in a nice suit and top hat was watching them.

they were in Edinburgh and had a great haul in and people seemed to love their magic shows. the man had become a familiar face though; almost like he was following them around the country.

hanmah was weary of this man and didn't like that he followed them so she finally went over to where the man was sat at a fountain.

"okay what do you want, why are you following us!" she demanded

the man just smiled and looked at his golden pocket watch. "quite a show you put on today, but perhaps you were ment to be bigger than a side walk attraction"

"side walk attraction!?" hannah hissed

"what do you mean bigger" nevile asked putting a calming hand on hannahs shoulder.

"well yes, surely you have talent that should be seen all over the world to be appreciated and you wouldn't have to be cold or wet, and you would have family"

"we tried family, didn't work out, sorry"

"so name your price, or i could always call the police about two runaways proformig on the street"

hannahs eyes narrowed "why does it matter to you"

"i couldn't in good consciousness leave two 6 year olds ("we are 8" hannah cried indignantly)on the streets, however i am aware that not every family is perfect. after all why would two children runaway. so i will let you stay with my circus, as long as you preform"

"we're better on our own"

"my preformers earn up to £6000 a show"

"really?"

"yep and if you want we can sort out a bank acount for you and get you settled"

nevile looked at hannah and they seemed to speak with just their eyes. finally after about 10 minuets of mind reading hannah nodedd

"okay then mister, lets go join the circus"

music was blaring and you could see every colour imaginable, there were sweet smells like pop corn and candfloss, and spicy smells. everywhere you looked there was something different from far away.

there were lots for people and animals. even exotic ones like tigers and elephants, lions, birds and monkeys, hannah though she even saw a dragon at one point. (if it was she would release it later. a dragon has no place with muggles).

nevile and hannah were shown around and introduced to everyone including ruben the strong man, stretch the tallest man, betty the beast lady, and the beast tamer tommy.

they also met brian's (ring master) wife claira, and his daughters tia and luna.

tia and luna where 5 year old twins but where complete opposite. tia liked to sing whilst lulu liked to dance. luna had black wavy hair whlist tia had straight blond hair. but they were adorable and eveyone loved them here.

nevile and hannah were shown were they would be staying and eating and what to do incase of emergency. rules and safety where very important.

they soon settled down for the night and went to sleep, tomorrow they pack up and head to the next circus site.

the two learnt alot whilst preforming for the circus and they had a lot of tine to practice their skills and teach others a few of their tricks.

by the time they had been at the circus for two years they had more than enough to buy an island never mind land.

they had started construction on some land and had brought an island. they didn't want to do much with the island yet untill they know something for certain. they were staying with the circus untill all construction was done.

with the circus they had travelled around the worldand saw things they never thought they would. hannah also had a new friend called lilo a little capuchin monkey.

they had both learnt to dance and sing and nevile had learnt fire eating and the art of fire whilst hannah learnt hula and water dancing. they found they had a connection with the elements and the weather.

hannah had tried to look it up in some books she had got from diagonally (under disguise of course ) but with any one with special powers locked away unless you were albus dumbledore there wasn't much information.

still life was good.

 ** _so how was that. the idea came from the greatest showman and i needed them to become the people i wanted them too. i needed a way for two 8 year old kids to become the leaders of a under ground civilastion with out adult help. but they need money._** ** _hope this was good please review_**


End file.
